Descendants- My Way
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Cat and Carla are going on an adventure... To Auradon! They are less than thrilled at the idea. Carla actually has a real reason, her dad is Gaston and she doesn't want to be near and Belle and Beast. Cat, Carlos sister, is blind and it's a new place, so how will she get around...? Well, she has her own way. Read to find out!
_Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well, more like 20 years ago._

 _Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends._

 _Yeah, Big cake._

 _So instead of a honeymoon beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of The United States of Auradon._

 _He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... Basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to The Isle Of The Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _This is my hood._

 _No magic._

 _No wi-fi._

 _No way out…. Or so I thought._

 _Hang on, you're about to meet us._

 _But first this happened;_

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" Beast asked his son, Ben as he walked into the room with his spouse, Belle.

"He's turning 16, dear." Belle reminded her husband.

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Beast stated and Belle glared at him.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot...Kidding."

"Mom, Dad... I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on The Isle Of The Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Ben told his parents, Belle dropped her jacket in surprise. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?!" Beast asked in surprise.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben told his parents, hoping that they'll accept the ones he's chosen.

"Have you?" Beast asked his son, Belle rubbed his arm.

"I gave _you_ a second chance." She told him.

"Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil queen, Gaston…. And Maleficent." As Ben said the last name, his parents gasped in shock!

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land!" Beast yelled, outraged.

"Dad, just hear me out here." Ben tried to reason with his Dad.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Beast yelled.

"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben asked and his Dad sighed.

"I suppose their children are innocent." Beast finally decided and Belle smiled at her son.

"Well. Well done." Belle told him and left with her husband.

 **/Carla's P.O.V/**

 ** _Mal:_  
They say I'm trouble.  
They say I'm bad.  
They say I'm evil.  
And that makes me glad!**

 ** _Jay:_  
An evil no-good.  
Down to the bone.  
Your worst nightmare.  
You can't take me home!**

 ** _Carla:_ So what, I'm different from the rest?**

 **I never could get them to follow my request.**

 **I'm as wild as they come.**

 **Who knows what I'll become?**

 ** _Evie:_  
So, I've got some mischief.  
In my blood.  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love!**

 _ **Cat:**_

 **What's my purpose in being here?  
I don't like causing trouble in the land.**

 **I wonder on who I'm supposed to be.**

 **Why can't I even see!**

 ** _Carlos:_ They think I'm callous.**

 **A lowlife hood.**

 **I feel so useless.**

 **Misunderstood!**

 ** _Carla, Evie and Mal:_ Mirror, mirror on the wall.**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world.**

 **Wicked world!**

 ** _All:_  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
Rotten to the core.  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door.  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)  
I'm rotten to the core.**

 ** _Mal:_  
Call me a schemer.  
Call me a sneak.  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!**

 ** _Jay:_  
What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?**

 _ **Carla:**_

 **Could you blame me?**

 **When I say that I'm parentless?**

 **They big B's are to blame!**

 **I'll take them down without a thought!**

 ** _Evie:_  
So I'm a misfit?  
So I'm a flirt?  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt.**

 _ **Cat:**_

 **Being blind has its misfortunes.**

 **But I can play my own game.**

 **I don't have to be like them.**

 **I am not the same!**

 ** _Carlos:_  
The past is past!  
Forgive, forget!  
The truth is...  
You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 ** _Carla, Evie and Mal:_  
Mirror, mirror. On the wall.  
Who the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.**

 ** _All:_  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
Rotten to the core.  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door.  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)  
I'm rotten to the core.**

I then noticed that Mal's Mom, Maleficent was behind her with her guards after Mal stole candy from an infant.

"Hi, mom." Mal welcomed her Mom.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent told her daughter and Mal smiled.

"It was from a baby." Mal told her and Maleficent nodded in approval.

"That's my nasty little girl!" She praised, taking the lollipop, spitting on it and holding it under her arm for a good 10 seconds.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." She told one of the guards.

"Mom!"

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between _mean_ and truly **_evil_**! When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. Mal, walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... How to be me." Maleficent told Mal, who understood what her Mom was trying to say.

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal told her.

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You six have been chosen to go to a different school...In Auradon." I tried to run away, along with Carlos, Evie, Jay and Cat, no way in hell was I going to Auradon!

"What?! I'm not going to some _boarding_ school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal exclaimed, angered.

"And perfect princes…. Ick!" Evie added after a glare from Mal.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?" Jay asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I read somewhere that they allow _dogs_ in Auradon." Carlos added and Cat finished her twin's sentence.

"Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat kids who don't behave."

"And I am **_NOT_** going to the place where _Belle_ and _Beast_ live. They killed my father, I'm not going to _school_ there!" I added and Mal agreed with the rest of us.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal told her Mom.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination…. Knuckleheads!" She yelled and we followed her to the _"Lair"_ as Cat liked to call it. I so did not want to go there. No way, no how.

 **So, that's my first attempt at a Descendants story! I only own Cat and Carla, do not use them unless I give you permission to do so.**

 **Also, be kind with reviews; I'm a sensitive person with ADHD, ADD, OCD and Depression, plus I'm bullied at school and I don't really need extra bullying on the internet on-top of everything else. Please and thank you :-)**


End file.
